Guess Who
by dancemonkeys57
Summary: So, Edward and Bella have been best friends from like birth. But Bella, well, she loves Edward, like LOVES him. But wait, does Edward know his best friends secret, I don't think so. How does Edward feel? Will Bella tell him? Will they're friendship last?
1. Introductions

Hello people of the web.

So, the main point of this story is because... well... I'm incredibly bored. :)

So pretty much, Edward and Bella have been like best friends since birth I guess you could say. And Bella has always had this major crush thingy on him since, like, mid school. But! Edward doesn't know anything about it at all. Sooooo, what does Edward feel? I don't know, I just started this today (7/31/10) and you will just have to wait and see what happens. okay? Okay, now begin reading...

Now...

I mean right now would be just fantastical.

Go ahead!

* * *

Bella POV (Point of View if you didn't know which you should)

I waited impatiently in the cafeteria for my best friend. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago and I am still sitting here like a loner -which I am not... Sort of.

I kept looking around if I could see the messy bundle of bronze colored hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. But I hadn't found them yet. I looked at my phone again and noticed if he was not here in the next five minutes, I would leave.

Not that leaving would make much of a difference, he knows where I live and where I would go. Wow, kind of stalkerish if you ask me.

I've known Edward Cullen my whole life, our parents were good friends, which led Edward and I together. I know everything about him, and viceversa. I'm glad I have him, he is a sweetheart and is like my brother.

Although, he isn't as big as my blood brother Emmett. I don't mean fat, I mean really muscular. Like he could pick up a car -okay maybe not all the way -and he scares any guy that comes my way. I'm his little sister, what do you expect.

I have another brother; Jasper. He isn't as big as Emmett, but he is buff enough. And he can look pretty scary when he wants some prick to stay away from me.

I think that's why I have only had very limited boyfriends, is because of those three boys.

Edward has two sisters, both gorgeous.

Alice, what is there to say about her but she is a tiny pixi with so much energy, you don't know where she can fit it all. I have nothing but new clothing everyday thanks to her, she won't stop for any price or any emergency without at least one outfit.

Rosalie is Edward's older sister as well -Edward and I are the youngest out of all our siblings -She is absolutly stunning. She looks like an actual model. Name the most gorgeous person you can think of and Rose can top that by a lot. Her and Emmett have a thing together, and Emmett is perfect for her, every guy always looks at her and Emmett is there. Alice and Jasper are together too.

They always try to get Edward and me together, but I don't really think he finds me attracting.

The only thing I hate about Edward, is that he is a total player, but he won't sleep around with a bunch of girls, he just make-outs with them and then totally ditches them. No sex.

I don't even think he ever _has_ had real sex.

But either way, he treats girls like shit. Except his sisters and parents and me.

Suddenly, the chair across from me screeched against the concrete. I looked up and found Mike sitting there.

Mike Newton, the one boy who followed me to college and has asked me out on a date every week. Of course I reject him, but it doesn't really affect him. He is sad and mopes for those few moments he is still talking to me and then goes off to ask out another girl. Then the next week, he goes and askes me out again. He is like a lost puppy dog, and he always flirts with me.

He still has very much of his baby fat on his face, and he has tried to get Edward's hair, kept it blonde because I swear if he dyed it bronze I would flip, and his baby blue eyes.

"Hey, Bella," He said to me, I sighed and glanced at my watch.

"Hey, Mike. How are you?" I tried being sincere with him, so he wouldn't be too sad. But either way, it won't make a difference. Damn my guilty side.

"I'm great. Uhm... I was just wondering, if that, since Jessica is having a party that-" He was cut off abruptly by someone setting they're hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find a slightly amused, slightly angry Edward.

"Hey, Mike, asking Bella out again, are we?" He said. I smiled at him, thankful that he was here to save me.

"Uhm, well actually, yeah, I was asking her if she wanted to come to Jessica's party with me?" He asked, looking at me. His eyebrows raised as if I would give in.

Edward helped me stand and hooked his arm around my waist.

"Sorry, Newton. Bella and I have plans that night." He smiled. I of course blushed.

"Yeah, of course you do." Mike mumbled, walking away glumly.

I turned to Edward once Mike was out of sight. "You're late; twenty minutes late actually."

Edward laughed and grabbed me by the waist again and towed me to his car.

"And you're early. Come on Bella, I was just running an errand."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, a Tanya errand." I pulled away from him. He knew how much I hated her and how he treated other girls.

"Come on, Bells. I'm sorry, come on, she was asking for a turn down." He chuckled. I kept walking.

Little did he know how much it really did hurt inside. Everysince we were in middle school, I have had the biggest crush thing on him. I must do a very good job at hiding it, because he has never noticed me in that way. I love him. What can I say.

But what's not to love him, he is gorgeous beyond belief; bronze sex hair, green emerald sparkling eyes, well built, a total sweetheart, he's everything a girl could ask for. Except the treating other girls poorly. If his mother knew...

He ran up to me, slinging his arm across my shoulders. I tried to shake him off, but he just hooked his arm on my waist.

Every touch, every thought, every look, just everything about him gives me a jolt of electricty, and I'm the only one that feels it...

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I was with Tanya instead of you. Can you forgive me?" He said, he put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

I couldn't stay mad at him, it was impossible.

"I hate it when you do that," I said, I kept walking, Edward's arm still at my waist.

"No you don't, you love it." He laughed.

Oh, little did he know...

* * *

Edward: Well, wait, I want to know how I feel.

Me: Wow, seriously. You are just going to have to wait.

Edward: Fine... But what is it that you don't own?

Me: Oh, that... Twilight. I bought the books at least.

Edward: I didn't.

Me: Well, than you are lame. :)

Reviews, yeah, that thing would be super.


	2. Cooking Blending, what's the difference

What's crack-alackin crackers?

Yeah, that's right.

So here is Chapter two. And umm... yeah, don't own Twilight. Only read them like a million times :)

Whatever, go and read.

* * *

Bella POV(Remember, POV = Point Of View, seriously people, learn this.)

I had slipped into Edward's old Finding Nemo boxers and red tank top. I rolled up the boxers so that they would be short-shorts. I looked to the couch to find Edward sprawled out with his shirt off -it was hard not to stare, it was like he was taunting me -wiping his hand across his forehead.

"Come on, it isn't that hot in here." I said, well, I was surely very hot at the moment.

"Can you open a window or something, I feel like a chicken in a oven." Edward said, rummaging through my room. He always kept clothes here for, he always slept here. Half the time he spent the night here, the other half I spent the night at his house, and an invisible sliver we slept alone.

He came out in just his boxers, I sighed quietly, then kicking myself in the gut mentally for sighing.

It hurt to know that he would never be _with_ me.

I plopped down next to him on the couch, and he pulled me in close so that I rested my head on his chest. He smelled amazing, that I tried to make it unknown that I was sniffing him.

I could feel Edward playing with my hair as we watched Zombieland.

I suddenly had an idea, know Edward would love it.

"Do you want a milkshake?" I sat up, with a smile on my face.

Edward's eyes lit up. "Of course I do! You have to ask? I love your cooking."

I laughed as he followed me to the kitchen. "Technically, it isn't cooking, it is blending, there is a big difference." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess I just have to teach you a lesson with arguing with me." He said, I had everything in and about to put the cap on when his hands were at my sides. He was tickling me, and I couldn't stop laughing to form a sentence.

All of a sudden, as I'm falling to the floor, the blender turns on. The ice cream, the milk, everything goes everywhere. Edward stops tickling me and covers me with his body so I wouldn't get it on me, not that it mattered anyways, it was all over my kitchen within seconds. Edward jumps up and clicks the blender off.

I sat up, ice cream everywhere on eachother and in my kitchen.

Edward looked at me, stunned.

"Bella, omigod, I am so sorry! I didn't think-" I silenced him.

I stood up, grabbing a scooper spoon, scooping a pile of ice cream and walking over to him.

"You. Are. Screwed." I said, flinging the ice cream at him. It got in his sticky hair, and he sat still, unsure of what to think. I turn to grab more, but he flings himself ontop of me, trying to grab the scooper. He slides across the floor in search of ice cream, but I tackle him, straddling him, I smash icecream on his chest. He shivers from the cold as he stuffs my face. We continued yelping from the cold and fighting until we hear a knock on the door. We freeze and look at each other.

I push myself off of him and slide to the door. Only to find the mailman there, he looked at me strange as I thanked him and shut the door. I creeped back to the kitchen, hoping I could get Edward again, until I slipped. As I was about to smash into the wooden floor, something caught me. I looked up, only to find Edward laughing histarrically. I laugh with him, only to remember the mess.

"Edward! Dammit, I can't believe the mess you made in my house!" I couldn't keep the smile off of my face though as I tried to sound angry. I smacked him across the arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! I told you I'm sorry! I'll clean it up, I promise." He wiped some melted ice cream off my shoulder and tasted it, licking his perfect lips he sighed. "Still, just as good." He smiled.

"I'm taking a shower, and when I come out, this place better be spotless." I stood up, but starting to slip again. He grabbed me again, steading me and helping me out of the kitchen.

Once I got out of the shower, I headed to my room in search of more clothes. I opened my drawers but there was nothing but my work clothes, my nicer clothes, and underwear. There was no more clothes I could wear to just lay around in the house. I opened my closet, and there were nothing but dresses from Alice. "Shit!" I yelled, and I thought Edward would have stayed in the kitchen, but he ran in my room, his clothes still splotted with stains.

"What's wrong." He said, running over to me. He was looking at my body, probably in search of any cuts or bruises.

"I don't have any more clothes I can just wear around the house, they are all in the washing machine. That was my last pair. Unless you want to go clubbing again." I said, hitting my fist to my head.

"Then let's do it!" Edward said, he pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"What, go clubbing again?" I asked. He nodded and started talking, it was Alice, and I knew she was going to come over to play Barbie with me.

I walked out to check our destruction, and it _was_ spotless.

"Wow. That was fast." I whispered. Edward came behind me and wrapped hi arms around my waist, his chin resting my shoulder so he could whisper in my ear.

"You doubt my mad skills? That hurts." I shivered at his breath against my neck.

I suddenly remembered I was only in a towel.

* * *

Whoahoho! Kinky rightt?

Yeah, so one thing I would love... Can you guess?

Ding Ding Ding, you are a winner, REVIEWS!

Come on, be nice and just send me like... a few.

Thanks.

dancemonkeys57


	3. Fucking Mike, Get a Life

Right, so you know the story. Do I really have to do what happen last time.

I probably should... But I'm too lazy.

I don't own Twilight, just the small plot.

Anyhoo, let's continue, shall we.

Oh just to tell you all, I will probably post like two chapters in one day, so check up on my stories frequently. And I don't wait for more than, like a week to write a new chapter. I hate that. _***Important -read it, your life depends on it!***_

* * *

Bella POV

The music was blaring as we entered the doors of the club.

Practically every week all six of us go clubbing, no reason, but to have fun. Rose, Alice, and Emmett always try to get me drunk, they say I am interesting when I am. Edward and I usually dance together, but the girls always steal me.

Alice glances at my dress to make sure it's perfect.

It's red and tub top that clings to me like a second skin, the bottom ruffles out and goes at mid thigh. Alice skips in and Edward grabs my waist.

"Looks like I just might have to hold on to you gorgeous." Edward whispered in my ear. I shuddered. I was very klutzy, especially in the heels Alice put me in. We walked in and heard a stupid Miley Cyrus song (Can't be tamed, I know, but it was just a fast thought) Edward pulled me to the dance floor and spun me around so that my back was to him. He grabbed ahold of my hips as I grinded against him.

Alice POV (That's right! It's time for Alice now. Just to totally tell you all, we will be hearing from her, probably again, but this is mostly about Bella. Edward's POV will be included later)

I took another swig of my beer and looked out to find Jasper and Emmett playing pool. I looked out to the sea of people swaying they're bodies to the music. I caught sight of Bella and Edward dancing together.

Why couldn't they see it? It was staring them right in the face. Well, Edward's face. Bella was already in love with him, but I wasn't sure how Edward felt about her. I didn't understand how he couldn't see how much she loved him. She wasn't the best liar nor actress, so Edward must just really _really_ be blind. I didn't understand it, she practically shows her emotions right on her face. I have tried so hard to get them together, but it just doesn't click.

As soon as the song ends, Bella tows Edward to the bar. They notice me and go strait towards me.

Bella was drinking and soon Rose, Emmett and Jasper came over.

"Let's play a drinking game." Rose said, I knew her plan, it was just for Bella to loosen up.

We decide to play, name that song. Of course Bella was going to be the first one drunk, she didn't know any songs.

She was drunk enough that she couldn't even walk -not that she could walk well being sober.

Maybe she will decide to speak her mind to Edward a bit while being this drunk...

Bella POV

Rose had decided to play a drinking game. Name that song. Of course by twenty minutes I was drunk enough that I couldn't walk straight.

I couldn't find Edward any where. He must have run off with Lauren tonight. The thought made me shiver.

I was just wondering, striaght for something sturdy, being pushed against other people was not helping while I was drunk. I finally leaned against the wall for support. I was about to just use it to guide my way outside, until I saw Mike walking up to me. I couldn't deal with him while I was drunk, not now, not ever. I could tell he was just as drunk as I was, which was not a good thing, it made him more confident in asking girls out.

"Hey Bella," He slurred his words. His breath smelled awful, and he was getting closer to me.

"Mike, you're too drunk. Go home." I said, my words were just as slurred. I tried to push him away but he just grabbed my waist.

"Come on, Bella. Just come home with me tonight." He started to lean in, trying to kiss me. I tired to push him away but he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides.

Suddenly, he was gone. I looked around and found Edward attacking Mike on the ground. Emmett ran towards Edward and pulled him off of Mike.

"Fuck you Cullen!" Mike said as he stumbled off outside. I ran over to Edward as he was dusting himself off.

"Oh, God Edward, I'm sorry! I didn't think Mike would be so pushy! Shit, are you okay?" I said, looking over him. I was starting to get a little woozy from all the alcohol but I needed to make sure Edward was okay.

"Bella, Bella, I'm okay. Not a scratch on me. Fucking Mike wouldn't get the hell off of you, so I did something about it. Are _you_ okay?" He asked.

I leaned into him, tucking my face to his chest. "No, to much to drink." I moaned.

"Shit, Rose, why did you let her drink this much. You know she can't handle a lot." He yelled over the music. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car. Before I knew it, I was sitting on my bed. My head was throbbing and I felt like I was about to puke. Edward helped me stand and zipped my dress off, slipping one of his old T-shirts on me. I fell into bed, only to have Edward wrap his arm around my waist and hold me tight against his bare chest.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered in my hair, stroking it behind my ear.

"I want to tell you something..." I said, it was just a breath, unconciousness seeping in, pulling me under every second.

"Go ahead Bella, anything." He said, holding me tighter.

"I... I..." And the darkness swept me under.

* * *

So, yeah!

I know, that ending sucked. I was only doing that because, well, I just had too.

This story might be pretty short. I know, I hate it too when the story has to end.

I also hate it when I have to wait like weeks or even a month for the next chapter of something. So I won't do that to you. The longest I will wait, is probably like, a day or two.

And I also won't waste a chapter to tell you how sorry I am for waiting so long. (Fucking Authors Notes, so dumb, we understand, you have lives too.)

So if I don't write, like, right away, it's because I am living a life.

Anyways. I don't own anything but the sorta plot thing.

Aaaannnndddd, I would very much apreachiate reviews. Thanks.

And if you have any other ideas for a different story, go ahead and message me. Thanks

dancemonkeys57


	4. What the hell almost happened?

Wow, so, thanks for those little reviews on my little note about me updating like more than one chapter a day possibly.

It make-ed me-ed feel-ed cool-ed :D

So anyways, not much to report, soooooo

Enjoy this chapter.

Remember I don't own anything except for the small plot thingy.

* * *

Bella POV

I awoke to someone's low breathing on my neck. I smiled as I remembered the very little of how I ended up here. I glanced at the clock, amazed that it was 1:06 (the funny thing is, that this is the exact time I was typing this, haha, no point, so keep reading). I rolled over slowly, trying not to desturb Edward and his peaceful sleep. He looked so calm, his face was smooth, his eyes shut, he looked like the little Edward I knew when I was six. It made me smile wider at the thought of how long we have known each other. I was so comfortable in his arms, I didn't want to move, I wished that we could stay like this forever, and that Edward knew how much I really cared about him.

I jumped a bit when my phone started to buzz. I looked at it, noticing that I had a new text message from Alice.

**Alice: Hey, do you and Edward wanna join us at the creek today, we are all going?**

We had this creek that everybody could swim in, there were little swimming holes to do that. We lived in a small town, so the creek was known for it's cooling creek. It went around the town and headed out to the Columbia River. I texted her back.

**Bella: Sure, Edward is still asleep, so we'll meet you there in probably an hour.**

**Alice: He is still asleep! Geeze, well fine then, we'll meet you there. We will probably be there all day too.**

**Bella: That's fine. See you soon.**

I stayed in bed with Edward for about ten minutes, until he started to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine, the Earth says hello." I giggled, kissing his forehead.

"I don't want to say hello to the Earth, I just want to say hello to you." He squeezed me tighter. It made me blush at his words.

"Well, hello then." I laughed. He smiled and kissed my hair, making me blush darker. "But it seems you are going to have to say hello to the Earth anyways, because we're going to the creek with everyone."

He groaned.

"What? It's a hot day, and the creek is cool." I defended our beloved creek, it holds many memories for me there.

"Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you today, I'm still exhausted from last night." He chuckled. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his swim trunks and heading to the bathroom. I laughed, slipping on my swim suit as well. It was a two piece; red and white stripped on the bottom half, and on one side of the top it was red and white stripped and the other was blue with white stars. I grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of towels, knowing I would be the towel girl. I grabbed everything that was needed. Then I slipped a T-shirt and shorts on.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, waiting by the door. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the park. It wasn't far away, but it was hot enough that we started to break a bit of a sweat.

When we finally got to our swimming hole, nobody was there. Alice must be running late trying to get everybody fashionable. Edward immidiatly jumped in, splashing me. I laughed as I sat on the edge, trying to make sure I wasn't sitting on any sticker bushes. My feet dangled into the water, the cool temperature made me shiver.

"Wow! This is cold... Come jump in with me Bella." Edward said, as he stood up, the water reaching his hips. The sun was hitting him so that the water on his chest was gleaming, I couldn't speak for a few seconds, when finally what he said came back to me.

"You just said it was cold, no way am I jumping in." I said, but then I remembered all the times Edward had thrown me in, so I took off my shirt and shorts. I heard him chuckle. He swam up close to me, splashing me, and he was right, the water was freezing, but within a few seconds, it was fine, even when I put my feet in the water, it was fine after a few seconds.

"No, I am not going in, stop getting me wet." I said, kicking water at him back. He rolled his eyes and got out. He was probably going to jump back in again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I suddenly felt cold arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes and found Edward holding me to him bridal style.

"Edward, I swear, let me go or you are _so_ going to get it!" I screamed, but he didn't listen. He started counting down, and jumped.

Everything around me was dark and cold. It was as if somebody filled it up with ice cubes. I couldn't feel the muddy bottom and I wondered how deep it really was. I swam up to the surface, the light hurting my eyes for a breif moment.

"Edward, you are so dead!" I screamed at him once I found him. He was standing at the little island laughing histarically. I was coming after him, when he jumped out of the way. I swam after him until he dived underwater. I couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to go back to where I could touch the ground when I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. He held me up, he was tall enough that he could touch the ground.

"Bella, you are so short." He laughed. I wrapped my arms around him, so that Iwouldn't have to keep swimming to keep my head up.

"I'm not short, you are just tall." I snapped.

It was quiet, except for the sound of our breathing and the current hitting our skin. I stared in his sparkling green eyes, my mind momentarily blank. He was so close to me, I could smell his sweet breath, our skin was touching and he was leaning in so slowly it made me anxious.

My mouth fell open, and our foreheads touched. Our noses skimmed eachothers. My heart was beating faster than a train.

"Bella! Edward! Where are you!" I heard Alice sing. My mind snapped back to what just happened. I looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie frozen with smiles at the top of the swimming hole. I looked at Edward and then went underwater.

What the hell almost happened?

* * *

Ohhohooo! I know, that was a bitchy thing of me to do, even I hated it.

But the song I was listening to (Sleepmakeswaves- One day you will teach me to let go of my fears) was ending so I thought I should end it.

Long chapter I know.

And stupid Alice butting in like that, they were so close!

Anyways, I'd better get started on the next chapter already.

Peace, dancemonkeys57


	5. She's what!

Hello again readers.

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because I was a bit pissed that they didn't kiss. I know, I am really pissed at myself too.

Soooooo, let's see what happens when Alice decides to ask some questions?

Yeah? Okay, enjoy.

* * *

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked after I had finally gotten out. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were still swimming.

"That depends." I said cautiously. I knew what she was going to ask. Edward and I almost kissed. the thought made me feel high and happy, but shocked and surprised. Maybe, just maybe, he had some feelings for me? No, who am I kidding, he could get any girl, why would he want me. I'm just boring and plain, nothing that interesting about me at all.

"Did you and Edward...you know...kiss?" Alice said, I couldn't look at her, afraid I would give too much information.

"I don't even know, he threw me in the water, and I was holding on to him because I couldn't touch the bottom, and, well, we just almost kissed I suppose. That is until you came along and totally ruined it... No, I'm kidding Alice." I said quickly. She looked away, staring off into space.

"Do you know how he feels about you?" She said quietly.

I was about to answer that I knew, but did I? I had never technically asked him. Things have been a little awkward a bit recently, and I didn't understand why. Our friendship had always been as easy as breathing. But now, it's like there is something stuck.

Alice shook her head, then stood up and went to go swim. I stayed sitting in the grass. I hated being alone, so I ran and jumped in.

Rosalie POV (Wow, I know. I totally didn't even expect I would do this. But whatever, it just came to mind.)

I had gotten out of the water for a bit, asking Alice to join me. She gladly accepted, knowing exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"So what did Bella say?" I asked her. Alice looked out to see the boys throwing Bella into the water.

"She said that they were just swimming, and they almost kissed. I so wished that Edward would just wake up and see how much Bella cares about him. She really loves him, and she was a bit bummed that we interrupted." Alice spoke quickly. I stared at her, shocked at what she said.

"What, Rose?" Alice asked me.

"Alice, since when does Bella love Edward?" I asked.

"Since, like, mid school. Why?" She asked, confusion in her words.

"Alice," I said, shock was still in my head. "Edward has been in love with Bella for, like, ever."

Bella POV (Man, I am just going back and forth here, ha, ha!)

After my shower, I changed into spandex and a tank top, Edward was right, my house was hot. I walked out, seeing everybody sitting on the couches. Rose was with Em, Jazz was with Ali, and Edward was alone. I giggled quietly and sat with him. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about our day.

Soon, everybody had to leave, Edward stayed though, and I was thankful. I didn't like being alone, it wasn't much fun.

We started to watch The Sixth Sense when I finally fell asleep. Dreaming about the creek.

* * *

Oh, wow.

Who would have known how Edward felt but Rosalie!

Now I just have to fit his point of view in soon.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did, happy that Rose finally got out his little secret.

Remember, if you have any requests for another new story, message me, review me, anything. Tell me, and I just might write your request, unless you want to then go right on ahead.

Peace,

dancemonkeys57


	6. Shit

Hello again!

So guess what! I put up a couple pics on my profile, so if you would like to know some of the things I had imagined and picked out for my stories, then going there would be great.

Plus I would like to know what you think about the ideas I had in mind.

So, let's see, I don't own Twilight, not the characters, I just own the plot I suppose.

Oh, and reviews would be super fantastic. Like, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Edward POV (woahohohoo! Didn't see that coming now did ya? No, I didn't think so)

Bella lay sleeping in my arms about half way through the movie. I was thinking over what had happened today.

I almost kissed Bella.

I couldn't do that. I never kiss Bella; well, not on the lips.

She almost seemed like she wanted to kiss me back though. It made my heart soar.

I have been in love with Bella for what seems like forever. I never knew how she felt about me though, and just the thought of her loving me back made me so happy. But she couldn't be in love with me, she is to perfect. Everything about her is perfect. She is so caring and honest -well, she isn't a good liar. She is beautiful, no matter what she says, I think she is the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Every touch from her, every look, everytime I hear her voice, it's like I'm being shocked. I love spending time with her, and I'd do anything for her, as long as she wants me.

I get so excited when she wants to hang out with me, I even get excited if we bump into each other.

But I'm afraid of what it'll do to her if I ever tell her. If she doesn't love me back, then I at least wish to stay as her best friend. I can't imagine how hard it'll be if we can't even stay friends.

I switch off the movie finally and just watch her sleep, I'm not tired, I'm never tired around Bella.

"Edward..." She sighes. That's right, she talks in her sleep all the time. I love to just listen to the things she rambles about. I sometimes talk to her back, it's pretty funny.

"Edward... I-I..." She mumbles. I chuckle and brush her hair away.

"Yes, Bella?" I whisper in her ear. She squirms a bit but stays asleep.

"I-I... love..." Curiosity overtakes me. She hates it when she finds out that I'm talking to her in her sleep.

"What do you love Bella?" I chuckle. She squirms some more.

"You." She sighs.

My heart stops.

She must mean she loves me as a brother right?

"I love you too, Bella." I whisper to her. How much those words mean to me is hard to understand.

She smacks my chest softly, still sleeping, her brows furrow.

"No, I love... you." She sighs again.

"I love you too." I say again. She smacks me again and whines.

"No! I _love_ you..." She says angerly.

She must mean it, why else would she continue saying it. People always say things truthfully in they're sleep, right? I don't respond back, I just hold her tighter, staring off into space.

She said she loved me. _But you can't be sure._ But we almost kissed today. _She was probably tired and didn't know what she was doing, she didn't get much sleep last night._ I could ask Alice, she might know. _Would Bella really tell Alice?_

My subconcious mind and I were having a fight until I finally dozed off.

Bella POV

I awoke with some ones light breathing on my neck, finally remembering where I had fallen asleep last night. I smiled, as I felt Edward's arms tighten around me. My stomach grumbled and I laughed quietly. Carefully escaping Edward's arms, I walked to the kitchen, making some eggs as soon as Edward awakes.

As soon as I finished making breakfast, Edward sat on the bar stool smiling at me. But it was a warry smile. I tried to think nothing of it, so I handed him his eggs. After we were done with breakfast, he helped me wash the dishes, we still hadn't said a word to each other and I was hating the silence. I was afraid he was thinking about what almost happened. I finally gave up, dropping the dish back into the water.

"Edward-" I was cut off by him before I could say anything.

"Bella, how do you feel about me?" He said quickly, his eyes shut.

Shit.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are you in love with me, because if you are then please just tell me."

* * *

I know, I know, how could I.

Even I'm mad at myself.

So, you know what I would love about all of you?

Thats right, some reviews would be lovely. Just give me some tips, tell me what you think about it so far.

anyways, I truely hope you enjoyed it, thanks :)


	7. THE END! No I'm kidding Only Ch 7

Sorry it's been so long. (Yeah, two days is long) Well it's been long since the last chapter!

So, I'm really exhausted, and I don't really know what I'm going to do for this chapter, so I am just totally going to wing it!

Actually, I have been seriously been winging it this whole time, so, I know, how talented am I :D

Anyways, hope you enjoy, because I'm exhausted and could care less :/

* * *

Bella POV

My mind was some where else, I couldn't decide to answer truthfully, or not. I listed the pros and cons of what might happen if I tell him, and if I don't. There was my stupid conscious **(the only word, I really don't know how to spell...)**. It was annoyingly nagging at me to tell the truth, and so I went for it.

Edward was waiting for my answer.

"Edward... Umm, I don't really know how to explain this..." I said quietly. I walked over to the wall and thudded my head against it. It kind of hurt.

"Bella, please just tell me." He said, his voice sounded in pain and worried.

"Fine, I've loved you since, like, middle school! There, are you happy, I finally pronounced my love for you! Dammit, I'm so sorry, I just-I just, I don't know! You make me so happy, I love your presence, I love the way you treat me! You're everything anybody could wish for. You even there when I'm in trouble! But you're my best friend, and I don't know what I would ever do with out you. I can't see it, I can't see us apart. It phisically hurts to even think about if you left. I'm sorry to make this so awkward, but I love you, Edward." I panted, my heart was racing, my stomach was churning, and I was light headed. I had screamed it at the wall, afraid I would have to give my speech again. I didn't want to look at him, afraid that he be disgusted with me, thinking that I was a weirdo, and finally leave.

Finally, the silence was to painful, and I was anxious to see him. I turned around, jumping to see how close he was. I didn't expect it.

His face was what shocked me the most, he was staring into my eyes, and his eyes were furrowed. He slid his hand to my neck, the other one at my waist, and pulled me closer

His warm smooth lips pressed against mine gently, wondering if he wasn't making it even more uncomfortable.

I gasped, his hand at my neck holding me closer to him. His hand at my waist clutched my shirt. His lips were rougher when I slipped my hands in his hair, holding him to _me_ as well.

I kissed him back, just as rough.

This kiss wasn't a normal, 'How are you' kiss. It wasn't the kind of kiss that could be anything but normal. It was full of passion and angst. I felt high, felt powerful, happy that the truth was finally out. My fingers tangled in his hair as I felt his hand on the bare small of my back. This kiss could not be tainted by anything, I could taste his feelings on his tounge, and it tasted wonderful, better than strawberries dipped in chocolate, better than the sweet taste of a perfect apple; not to ripe, but not to early. It was wonderful, and I couldn't think of anything that matched this taste. The thought made me smile under our kiss. The taste on his tounge was better than anything imaginable, smells, tastes, seeing things, anything that was the best thing in the world you could imagine, and this overpowered it.

I was about to hit Edward when he pulled away gasping.

"Bella, I love you, so much. I've loved you, what seems like forever. I have waited so long to kiss you like this, so long." He panted, kissing me again.

I pulled away this time, looking into his sparkling eyes.

"You never told me?" I asked, breathless.

"You never told me." He evened it out, which made me laugh.

Edward leaned in to kiss me again, but I stopped him. "Edward, what does this," I pointed at both of us. "mean now?"

Edward chuckled, pecking me on the lips. Then he kissed his way to my ear.

"It means I love you so much that I couldn't stand one minute without you. It means that I love you so much that I would die if I couldn't last a day without you, no, a second without you. It means," His hand at my waist grabbed my hand, holding it up to his heart. "It means that I want to be with you forever." He kissed me on my lips, and I sighed at it.

"We have missed too much of this." I gasped, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would brust.

"Then, tonight is a night for us to catch up." He smiled, kissing me on my neck, up to my lips again.

My cheeks were red, my lips were puffy, my heart was flying, and he said _forever_.

* * *

!

THE END!

**No, I'm totally kidding**

I know, finally right!

Thank God she finally got it out, I was so close to just strangling her and yelling at her to spit it out!

Ahahahaha...

I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow later, cause I will be gone (again, I know I'm so tired).

So, you know what I like, yada yada yada. GIVE ME SOME FREAKING REVIEWS PEOPLE, I LIKE YOUR OPINIONS AND THOUGHTS!

Anyways, peace, goodnight, and have a wonderful day :)

dancemonkeys57


	8. Nothing could

Hello readers from the world :)

So remember last chapter? If you dooo

I loved it! I hoped you did too :)

So guess what! I don't own Twilight! Just the plot!

Isn't that exciting!

Okay, now get reading, now! Thanks.

* * *

Bella POV

"Edward, stop, stop splashing!" I screamed, trying to see his smiling face.

It was just us, swimming at the creek, it was, sort of a date. He finally stopped when I lost my balance and fell over, landing on the shallow mud. He laughed, and made his way over. He put his hands to my sides and kissed me, laying in the water. The water washed up at us to the shore of the small island we lay next to, perfectly content. I didn't want to disrupt the kiss, but I had wanted to get back at him, so I grabbed a handfull of mud, and rubbed it all over his back. He sat up, staring at me with shocked eyes. I giggled.

"Oh, you're screwed, Swan!" He said, picking me up. I screamed as I tried to escape his hold on me, but he threw me in the water. I resurfaced, and found he was next to me laughing histarically. I couldn't touch the bottom, so I wrapped my arms around him, he held me from sinking.

He leaned closer, about to kiss me, until we were disrupted.

"Edward?" Some one called. We looked up confused. I wanted to spit.

Tanya stood at the top of the bank, wearing a tiny bikini. Her little brother was here, and he splashed in. I loved Eleazar, he was about twelve and was fun to be around. I used to be good friends with Tanya, until she started to turn into the slut she is now.

"Oh, uh... Hi, Tanya. What are you doing here?" He asked, we both knew how much she hated icky muddy creeks.

"I've brought Eleazar here to swim. What about you, I didn't think you'd be here." She lied. She pretty much stalked Edward it was so weird.

"I'm here with Bella." Edward said, holding me tighter, I grimaced at her. She jumped in with us, and I hated every minute of it. She tried getting close to Edward, but he kept pushing her away.

"So, Eddie. How have you been, haven't talked to you in a while."She said, getting closer. Edward swam back, away from her reach.

"It's been three days, Tanya. And don't call me Eddie."

She seemed like she was being pulled to him, like a magnant. I got sick and tired of it, so I scooped up some mud, and chucked it at her. She screamed. Edward laughed.

"What the hell! That hurt!" She whined.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I meant to hit Edward."

She grimaced at me. Suddenly, I was smacked on the arm with mud. I looked up and Edward was laughing, holding a handful of mud. I grabbed another handful and threw it at Edward, it smacked against his chest. We kept throwing it back and forth, while Tanya squealed. Eleazar threw some mud with us as well and it was boys against, well, me. I shielded away from the big clumps. When I bent to grab more mud, Edward threw me in the water. When I resurfaced, I pushed his head under. He picked me up again, and climbed to the spot where you jumped to get in. He had me over his shoulder, and jumped in. When Tanya and Eleazar finally left, Edward sat next to me in the shallow water. We were breathing heavily from our fun.

He turned towards me, putting his finger under my chin so that I looked at him, then slid his other arm around my waist. He kissed me, and I could feel his smile underneath our kiss. My fingers tangled in his wet hair to keep him from escaping me. But he pulled away, only inches from my face.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly. He kissed me again, a soft sweet kiss that felt like it was Spring time.

"I love you too," I laughed. "And Tanya's a bitch." He laughed as well, and touched his lips to mine.

When we finally got out, it was past eight. We washed up at my house, and Edward towed me out to my backyard. We layed in the grass, staring at the starry night. We tried to see who could find the next star first. I won. I shivered, and he pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

I was happy that our relationship had taken us this far. It was easy to be with him, and I was more than happy that he loved me right back.

Everything was perfect, everything was worth it. Nothing could ruin how happy I was with Edward.

When it was getting later, we went inside, laying in bed. I could feel Edward's lips at my neck, and then to my hair.

I sighed as I finally fell into deep sleep.

* * *

This chapter was a bit pointless. So, yeah...

You know what I like, reviews, reviews, reviews, blah, blah, blah.

Anyways, I'm not exactly sure what to do for the next chapter, or if I'm even going to do another chapter. But I don't know. If you have some ideas on where this story should go, then that would be very helpful.

Anyways, peace love and happiness.

dancemonkeys57


End file.
